Ashaya Worla Yentor
by Bether6074
Summary: A little scene I created from my finale fix. Trip doesn't die. Trip moves to Vulcan, marries T'Pol and they raise a family together. 40 years later,the two must face Trip's eventual mortality.


**Ashaya Worla Yen-tor**

Author: Bether6074

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Paramount owns _Enterprise._

Summary: In the distant future, in a timeline where Trip lives, Trip and T'Pol must face Trip's eventual mortality.

A/N: This little scene takes place about 40 years after the scenario I created with my finale fix. It's pretty basic. Trip didn't die. Trip moved to Vulcan, married T'Pol and they raised a family together. I don't think any of you really need to go back and read my finale fix (might be a little embarrassing now, it being written so long ago and being un-beta-ed and all). This should stand on its own okay. And you might not even need to scroll once to finish it all. LOL. I want to thank my friends for their support.

* * *

The elderly man sat down in his favorite chair by the window and gazed outside. This was the most peaceful time of the day and he didn't want to miss it. Life's small pleasures seemed to have so much more meaning to him now. His eyes widened. Vulcan's fire red sky never failed to look amazingly beautiful to him, even after all these years. It was such a stark contrast to the cool, blue sky of home. The rocky terrain of the land and the almost unbearable heat here on Vulcan was so different from the rolling hills and frigid winters of Earth. Trip Tucker had come to understand and appreciate differences, though. He'd had to. He was married to a Vulcan, after all.

Trip heard the faint sound of footsteps behind him and smiled, knowing that his wife was approaching. His back was to her, but he didn't need to look to see. Her face was always forever clear in his mind. He knew the meaning behind each subtle glow in her eye, of each curve of her brow and of every nuance in her expressions, however slight. He closed his eyes, sensing her behind him.

The Vulcan put her hand to the back of her husband's head, running her fingers gently through the wavy, silver strands. Her touch was such a comfort to him now. Forty years of marriage, two children and one grandchild later, she still never failed to make his heart go pitter-pat.

Trip turned to look up at T'Pol, inviting her to sit with him without uttering a word. She took her place in the chair beside him. They sat together in silence for a moment. Trip studied her face. Her dark brown hair was now shaded with patches of gray, and her skin had just begun to wrinkle, but she was certainly aging with grace. She was still as beautiful as ever.

T'Pol turned her head and met Trip's gaze, a familiar glimmer in her eye. He returned her affection with a warm smile, took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Trip felt content just to share the beauty of the Vulcan morning with her. The silence gave him a serenity and peace of mind that T'Pol had taught him how to be in touch with. Sometimes just "being" was enough, especially in her company.

As he was relaxing, Trip began to find it difficult just to keep his eyes open. He struggled to maintain the view from the window as he began to drift off to sleep.

"You look as if you are already fatigued, Trip. Did we not just awaken?"

Trip startled and smiled back at her, amused. "You forget sometimes, darlin'. I'm no spring chicken anymore."

"The air outside may help you regain alertness. Perhaps a short walk would be beneficial."

"Perhaps," he echoed teasingly.

T'Pol stared back at him, the slightest hint of exasperation now evident in her eyes. Trip chuckled to himself. At least she knew what to expect from him.

"Well, what are we waitin' for then? Let's go," he suggested. "You're right, you know, T'Pol. A little exercise might do an old man like me some good."

The two walked outside into the sweltering Vulcan morning. Trip was as close to accustomed to the heat as he'd ever be, but he still grew tired quite easily…especially now. They'd walked little more than a few feet, when he became winded and had to find his way to a bench on the patio.

Trip gazed down at the stone path of the walkway, carefully measuring his breathing until he'd regained control of it once again. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, after all," he said with a sigh.

"Do you wish to return inside?" T'Pol whispered, her voice wavering ever-so-slightly. Trip pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and stared back up at her. T'Pol's emotions sure did seem to be surfacing more and more as she got older. Trip could sense her concern and sadness.

"No, I'm fine, really. It's just so damn hot here, it's enough to knock a guy off his feet sometimes," he said with a chuckle.

T'Pol moved over to the bench and sat down beside him. Water trickled from the nearby patio fountain, its gentle, repetitious sound a soothing distraction from the glaring truth that neither one of them wanted to face just yet. Trip's eyes riveted once more to the titian skyline above them. Streaks of gold lined the celestial sphere, illuminating the horizon with an almost blinding radiance. A slight breeze blew through the air and gave life to the numerous wind chimes that hung by the entranceway. The couple suddenly found themselves being serenaded by the tinkling of bells. Trip closed his eyes for a moment and allowed the sounds of the morning to free him from all worries. He smiled once more, in realization, and then gazed lovingly into his wife's eyes.

"It's gonna be all right, T'Pol, you'll see." Trip spoke softly, placing a hand to the side of her cheek. She didn't move, but fixed her eyes intently on his. He ran his fingers along her jaw and cradled her face with both hands.

"Love won't go away just 'cause I'm not here with you," he whispered. "Love endures everything… when it's real. Separation can't steal that away from us…and neither will death."

T'Pol nodded her head. "Agreed."

Trip released her and turned away, feeling at peace. "It's so beautiful here, T'Pol, I'm just in awe sometimes. Amazin' what you can see when you take the time to look, isn't it?"

"Indeed, my t'hy'la, indeed."

They sat, side by side, with clasped hands, their legs gently brushing together, and watched as the Vulcan morning unfolded around them. Trip almost wished they could stay like this forever. But he knew that memories never died either. And T'Pol would always have this moment in time to cherish. It was simple. It was perfect. And it was theirs. Forever.


End file.
